ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 118 (3rd April 1986)
Plot Tony apologises to Kelvin for not listening to him about Neville hitting Cassie. Sharon reads a book on how to achieve meaningful relationships. She suggests to Angie that her and Den book a holiday to Ibiza. Angie excitedly goes to book the holiday but Den tells her they need to check the finances first. Pauline tells Michelle that she should continue with her education after she has given birth. She then makes a remark about how she will end up being the one looking after Michelle's baby, annoying Michelle. Michelle walks out. Ian finds Mary in the café and tries to flirt with her once more. Kelvin walks in with Cassie and ruins Ian's attempts. Hannah suggests to Tony that he gets on and does his flat up so he can start earning more money. Debbie tells Andy to get on and decorate the spare room so that she can start charging Naima more rent. DS Quick then walks in and tells Debbie that he and Andy can work together on the decorating. Debbie is pleased. Mary goes to the job centre to sign back on, so Ian offers to look after Annie for her, while Kelvin offers to accompany Mary. Ali listens in to another firm's radio so that he can get more money. Sharon tries to do a love questionnaire on Ian, but he does not cooperate. DS Quick takes Andy for a drink at The Vic and tells her that they should both help Debbie out during her financial difficulties, and afterwards, let her decide who she wants to marry. Debbie sells her hostess trolley to Angie to make money. Cassie ends up looking after Annie for Ian, but when Mary returns Ian takes the credit. Hannah and Tony share a moment together as they reminisce about their relationship. Kelvin continues to hang around Mary at the launderette, which starts to annoy her. She tells him to unload her washing from the machine for her and he does, but he is quickly interrupted by Hannah, who cannot find Cassie. Andy and Debbie begin decorating together, but Debbie accidentally knocks Andy to the floor with her ladder. Andy pretends to be injured before kissing Debbie. Naima delightedly tells the pair the Tony is going to begin work on expanding her shop. Pauline looks after Cassie for Ian whilst he chats with Michelle. Hannah picks Cassie up and introduces herself before leaving. Ali walks into the café with a black eye. Sue is unsympathetic towards him when she learns what he has been up to. Angie goes ahead and books her and Den’s holiday to Ibiza. Ethel gives Den two bottles of brandy as a replacement for the two she broke whilst she was cleaning. Den is shocked, as he believed that Sharon was stealing again. Pauline tells Arthur she does not like Hannah because she seemed to stick her nose up at her. Angie asks Pauline to look after Sharon for her whilst her and Den are in Ibiza. At The Vic she finds a drunken Andy upstairs. Andy tells Angie he wonders what would have happened if he had met Angie before she had met Den. The next morning, Ian and Kelvin both greet Mary in the café. The pair begin arguing over who is more deserving of Mary. Kelvin calls Ian a wimp, which leads to a physical fight between the pair. Mary walks out unphased, while Ali and Sue break the fight up. Cast Regular cast *Mary Smith - Linda Davidson *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford *Hannah Carpenter - Sally Sagoe *Cassie Carpenter - Delanie Forbes *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Debbie Wilkins - Shirley Cheriton *Andy O'Brien - Ross Davidson *Detective Sergeant Quick - Douglas Fielding *Naima Jeffery - Shreela Ghosh *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Ethel Skinner - Gretchen Franklin *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Annie Smith - Jenna Alembick, Samantha Crown & Zara Posener (Uncredited) Guest cast None Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *3B Albert Square - Living room *43 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Launderette *Al's Café Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'It's a very serious thing i'n'it... marriage?' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 21,900,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1986 episodes